Commissioner
The Commissioner was an XS Freighter that belonged to a crew of smugglers. Malluc Jesmun modified the ship to meet their needs, removing the escape pods and replacing them with storage units so that the crew could carry additional quantities of spice. History The Commissioner formerly belonged to a rebel cell, but Malluc Jesmun and a crew he had stole it from an undefended spaceport on Nal Hutta. The ship could carry quite a few beings aboard it due to its size, but Jusmun's crew was small so that they could carry more cargo without adding too much weight to the ship, allowing for increased speed. The ship held up during dogfights due to its thick hull, and it's armament of twin dorsal cannons and twin port side cannons. Coaxium Mission The freighter Commissioner and its crew of smugglers and bounty hunters were hired by the Rebel Alliance to go to Nal Hutta and steal back a shipment of coaxium that the Hutt Cartel had confiscated. The crew arrived and loaded the coaxium shipment into The Commissioner and escaped the planet, becoming engaged by Imperial TIE fighters. A dogfight ensued and the old freighter crashed onto Geonosis. The smugglers quickly recovered from the crash and left the ship to find scrap parts from crashed vessels leftover from the Clone Wars. Locating an old Separatist ship, they began to search it and found an old clone trooper located inside the ship, trapped within a stasis tank. Shortly after meeting with him, the droids inside the ship reactivated. The crew and their newfound clone ally escaped the ship and returned to The Commissioner, repairing the ship and leaving the system. The crew would then head off to the rebel dockyards over Kashyyyk, where the Third Fleet was assembling. They made a move to drop off their shipment and receive their pay. During the trip to Kashyyyk, the smugglers would begin arguing about whether to join the Rebel Alliance or not, however, the leader of the crew opposed to joining the Alliance, because of what the empire is capable of. On the Run The ship would drop off the coaxium shipment to a small rebel outpost of Kashyyyk, getting their pay and beginning to leave the outpost. During their exit, Imperial spies would reveal themselves, attacking the base and destroying two of the buildings inside the outpost. The smuggler crew would run to escape, with rebel soldiers following them. The rebels would load onto the Commissioner and escape the planet, unaware of the tracking device the imperial spies planted on it during the smugglers escape. The smugglers would begin to argue yet again whether or whether not to join the alliance, as the clone who joined the smuggler's crew discovers another surviving clone, who was apart of the rebel soldiers who escaped aboard the Commissioner. The Commissioner then set course to Nal Hutta, where the coaxium was first stolen, in hopes of laying low and escaping the empires chase. Category:Starship Category:Freighter Category:The Commissioner Category:Malluc Jesmun